


Unanswered Questions

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Brief mention of drinking alcohol at the end, Crossover, Cuddling in Bed, Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, Minor OC for Plot Purposes, Minor mention of self amputation, One Shot, Probably at least post season 2 for BSD, Sequel to Night Sky, Set around Ultra Despair Girls/Another Episode, cuddling on the couch, minor mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Sequel toNight Sky. Crossover with SDR2.“Were you not paying attention to me, my petit Mafia?” Dazai tutted. “I said if you’re not interested in that world then you shouldn’t accompany me. Put two and two together, hat rack.”The nicknames bounced dully off Chuuya in a way that he could react to them if he desired. Instead, Chuuya exhaled sharply. “Why are you even asking her these questions? She probably knows just as much as we do.”“I’m not going to her for answers.” Dazai mused. “Rather, I’m going to experiment.”Experiment. Chuuya sighed. “You want to see the limits of her abilities.”There are still many unanswered questions so Dazai decides (without consulting Chuuya) to experiment and go on another dimension hopping trip. Or: Chuuya and Dazai have a brief run in with Servant.





	Unanswered Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> This fic was supposed to go up yesterday but as I read through what I had I decided it was too similar to "Night Sky" so I cut out about three pages and changed things around. I hope the change was for good because I really like this fic. Again, I'm back with another crossover only this time I'm focusing on Chuuya's POV. If you haven't read "Night Sky" I do recommend you do so, otherwise this fic may have some confusing parts.
> 
> I also have some small mentions of canon typical violence for Danganronpa and a brief mention of Nagito "I cut my left arm off and replaced it with Junko's" Komaeda. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos/comments. Those ALWAYS make my day and inspire me! Also, if you want to check out my tumblr or message me there, the link is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

The taste of ashes, fire, smoldering remains, and crumpled dreams mixed with the saccharine taste of Towa City remained on Chuuya’s tongue the following morning. His oversized bed was still the same: silken covers, soft pillows, and a familiar mattress. His room still had a dark jacket thrown over the desk’s chair followed by a hat on the desk itself. A roll of bandages lay rumpled beside the hat along with a tan jacket that was tossed in a disgraceful, half folded manner. No doubt there would be wrinkles and creases in the fabric. Nothing had changed yet within Chuuya something had twisted and coiled out of place, like a music box wound but remaining shut, the tune ready to be played if one only opened the box.

Towa City wasn’t the first nor the last city in ruins that Chuuya had ever seen. He had seen destruction and ruin. He had been the cause of it too. Chuuya flexed his fingers, ungloved and scared fingers, and tasted the raw power that radiated from his body. Iron and blood mixed in with copper and crimson, forever leaving an aftertaste on Chuuya’s lips. Ashes and fire were the toppings to the taste, the additions to despair that Chuuya had been both the instigator and the victim. Violence bred violence and blood soaked grounds cultivated bitterness and despair that forever tainted the land with sorrow. What clung to Chuuya’s mind, like a fly stuck to a glob of honey was Komaeda. In a war zone the only people left standing were the ones causing the mayhem and the ones not causing the mayhem. The instigator and the victim.

Chuuya shifted into his pillow; just like him, Komaeda was both. The details were fuzzy, though to be fair, Chuuya never fully grasped the mind games Dazai enjoyed implementing. Whatever the undercurrent to that world’s situation was, the facts remained that:

1) Komaeda had a hand in the chaos

2) He was attempting to fix things

Admirable but nothing ground-breaking. Nothing that wasn’t a story told a thousand times over: the repenting soul. Chuuya didn’t even have to move out of bed to find a repenting soul, someone who wanted to atone for their mistakes. Yet, Komaeda’s smile as he told the story, the almost bittersweet tone that clung to every word that spilled from his lips stained Chuuya’s tongue. Curiosity was a force Chuuya rarely encountered. Information was simply information. Curiosity was an emotion born out of investment, usually for personal gain. There was nothing in Towa City or with Komaeda that would help Chuuya in any capacity. Yet… the strange circumstances Komaeda had incited, a mere high school girl had grabbed onto his mind and refused to let go.

(Not that Chuuya didn’t think teenagers weren’t capable of such acts. He knew Dazai after all.)

What kind of world had been set up for such destruction? In a world without Abilities how had everything fallen into place? How had chaos reigned so effectively? Chuuya’s brain churned with questions and unanswered responses. The curiosity burned a little and Chuuya wanted to take a hose to his mind and douse the flames.

Dazai shifted beside Chuuya and curled closer to him. Warm, long, and lanky arms were spread over Chuuya’s body, holding him in a cage of heat and bandages. Fluffy brown hair tickled the top of Chuuya’s head and with each passing of breath, warmth ghosted over Chuuya’s russet coloured locks. For the Tainted Sorrow faded into a distant corner of Chuuya’s body, not blocked but simply hibernating. The cool tingle of No Longer Human was jarring to some, as though a limb or sense had been cut off. Not for Chuuya. Never for Chuuya.

“You’re thinking too hard, hat rack.” Dazai muttered into Chuuya’s hair. “It’s still early.”

“Time doesn’t dictate thinking.” Chuuya replied. “Not everyone is a lazy bum like you.”

“Cruel!” Dazai moaned out the last syllables of the word, draping himself further into Chuuya. “Doesn’t Chuuya love me anymore?”

Chuuya snorted. “Are you implying I love you already?”

“Don’t you?” Dazai asked, arms tightening around Chuuya. “Or do you let anyone into your bed? If so, I’ll have to make sure I’m the only one you let in from now on.”

“You…” Chuuya groaned. “We’re not discussing our relationship right now.”

“Our relationship!” Dazai crooned with glee painting his voice. “So, you admit we’re in a relationship! How sweet!”

Chuuya’s cheeks pinked. “You’re… exhausting. That’s not what I was thinking of and you know it.”

“I do?” Dazai mildly asked. Chuuya elbowed him harshly in the stomach. Dazai wheezed. “Okay, fine, I do, I do.” Dazai pressed into Chuuya. “I can practically hear your thoughts.”

“Oh yeah?” Chuuya muttered, trailing his fingers into his blankets.

Dazai hummed. “Towa City really wasn’t all that special when you think about it. Just another city trying to move along from the ashes of death and destruction. It’s Komaeda you’re interested in, yes? Don’t tell me you fell for him.”

Chuuya elbowed Dazai again, harder. Dazai let out a wheezing laugh. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Komaeda clearly has someone waiting for him at home.”

“Whatever. Don’t even joke about things like that.” Chuuya muttered.

“Aw, Chuuya really does love me.” Arms wrapped tighter and Dazai pulled Chuuya closer so he didn’t have the space for elbowing effectively. “Don’t be embarrassed. It’s okay if you love me, Chuuya. I love you too.”

The words hit the air lightly but Chuuya could taste the weight against his tongue. “Sap.”

Dazai laughed very lightly and snuggled into Chuuya. “You’re interested in that world. You’re curious.”

Curious dripped like poison off Dazai’s lips. Chuuya sighed. “It’s a passing idea, nothing more.”

“If you say so.” Dazai mused. “Then I suppose you don’t have to accompany me today.”

Where was this coming from? Chuuya frowned. “I’m supposed to go with you today. It’s in my orders from Mori-san.”

“You don’t even know what I’m doing today.” Dazai pointed out.

“Yeah?” Chuuya rolled his eyes, knowing Dazai would sense it. “Isn’t that how it always is? You never tell me until it’s too late.”

“Is that blind faith I’m sensing from you? How romantic!”

Chuuya opted to try kicking Dazai. The angle was awkward but he managed to get a yelp. “I’m stating the facts. So, if I’m wrong, then tell me why I shouldn’t accompany you today.”

“Well, if you’re not interested or curious in that world then coming with me to chat with that girl, what was her name? Something with an “A”?”

Chatting with her? Chuuya blinked and stared into the covers. “Why would we need to talk to her? We have all the information we need about her motives and her abilities.”

“Were you not paying attention to me, my petit Mafia?” Dazai tutted. “I said if you’re not interested in that world then you shouldn’t accompany me. Put two and two together, hat rack.”

The nicknames bounced dully off Chuuya in a way that he could react to them if he desired. Instead, Chuuya exhaled sharply. “Why are you even asking her these questions? She probably knows just as much as we do.”

“I’m not going to her for answers.” Dazai mused. “Rather, I’m going to experiment.”

Experiment. Chuuya sighed. “You want to see the limits of her abilities.”

“Aw, there is a brain in there. Your hats haven’t eaten it up.”

“Dazai…”

“Well, Chuuya?” Dazai asked, gently tugging Chuuya so they were facing each other. “Coming with me or not?”

Lying wasn’t really an option. Especially since they were facing each other. Chuuya held back another sigh. “Fine. I’ll go with you.”

“Excellent!” Dazai beamed before he leaned in and kissed Chuuya lightly. “I knew you’d want to accompany me. In fact, I predicted it.”

“Whatever.” Chuuya muttered but he kissed Dazai back.

~

The girl, whatever her name, (Alicia? Alysa? Alexandra? — it was something foreign) was kept in the Ministry’s care. Chuuya ignored all the stiff suits and stares as he waltzed into the building. Dazai hummed cheerfully as he walked in, a coy smile on his face as the security stepped aside (slowly and with frowns on their faces) to let them through. Dazai gave a cheerful wave that was borderline mocking. Chuuya followed and went through multiple routes before standing at the entrance to the cells kept in the basement. A guard spoke to Dazai and Chuuya heard Doc Glass’s name tossed and soon they were let inside, another guard accompanying them with a set of keys. Chuuya noted Dazai eyeing the keys and knew from the curve of his lips that Dazai could have either easily swiped the keys himself or picked the locks. Both were skills they didn’t need on the radar. They were already on thin ice. Which was why Chuuya stuck a bit closer to Dazai. Logic surprisingly flew out the window with Dazai the moment Doc Glasses was involved.

The cell the girl was kept in was clean and bright. There even was a small window. Her hands were cuffed along with her legs. A straitjacket wasn’t issued and Chuuya assumed it wasn’t due to arrogance but rather observation; the girl wasn’t a threat when her vials of liquid weren’t present. The guard opened the door slowly and almost stepped inside but Dazai raised his hand.

“I think me and my partner can handle this girl without your assistance. We were, after all, the ones who caught her.” Dazai shot a smile that was as sharp as a razor.

The guard didn’t flinch and Chuuya gave him mental bonus points. “Very well. Knock when you’re ready to leave.”

“Excellent!” Dazai cheered.

Stepping inside, Chuuya stuck to the back as Dazai waltzed in with a half jog. When the door shut, Dazai immediately crowded the girl’s space, smiling darkly. Chuuya circled closer, eyeing the space. There was a cot and a small table along with a toilet and sink. Nothing too fancy but certainly nicer than some cells Chuuya had the misfortune of witnessing over the years. There were also security cameras that either Dazai had somehow hacked to show a loop or had brow beaten someone (Katai perhaps?) to assist him with. Perhaps Chuuya should send the Armed Detective Agency an apology fruits basket anyways?

“Hello!” Dazai knelt with a fluid motion in front of the girl. “Remember us?”

“Sort of hard to not know Soukoku.” The girl dryly replied.

“Oh ho!” Dazai’s eyes danced in the light. “I didn’t realise we were so famous.”

“Liar.”

Chuuya instantly added a small note of approval to the girl due to her replies.

“You caught me there.” Dazai laughed hollowly. “You mentioned knowing us earlier when we were trying to catch you.”

“I’m assuming you’re not here for formalities or a chat?”

“Correct!” Dazai beamed. “I want to know more about your ability.”

“I told everything for the report.” She replied. “Read it.”

“But hearing from the mouth of a beautiful woman is always the best way to learn information.”

Her eyes flickered to Chuuya for a second and then back to Dazai. “So blatant.”

“That’s me.” Dazai’s smile was plastered on. “So, go on, tell me about your ability.”

She sighed. “It’s called “Drink Me”. I manipulate water into a substance that teleports people places. The liquid has to touch the person and the place they are sent to is somewhere familiar to them. The more concentrated the liquid is, the further I can send them. I can also use it on myself and control the distance and place, but only for myself.”

“And that’s why you use it for the life of crime.”

“You’re one to talk.” She gave Dazai a look. “Is that it?”

“How much liquid on average?”

“I don’t need to dunk people into a pool if that’s what you’re wondering.” She said. “I said it’s based on concentration. I have to physically touch the vial of water. The longer I touch it the further one goes.”

“Fascinating. I’m assuming as long as you have a personal affect from a person you can manipulate where that person goes?”

“Yes, they don’t have to be physically present. As long as I have an item from them, I can make the location they are sent related to them.” She stopped for a moment and then frowned. “You want me to send you two somewhere.”

Chuuya jolted, the first time his brain sparked since walking into the cell. “You want her to do what to us?” He stalked over to Dazai.

“Oh wow, you’re faster than the hat rack.” Dazai gave a genuine clap. “Bravo!”

“Dazai…” Chuuya twisted his fingers into Dazai’s shirt and tugged him up. Dazai laughed as Chuuya pulled him to his feet. “We don’t have anything from Komaeda.”

“We don’t?” Dazai asked before he pulled a scrap of olive cloth from his pocket.

“You… cannot be serious.”

“Oh, I am.” Dazai smiled before he turned his gaze to the girl. “Well? Alisha?”

“It’s Alice.” She corrected before shaking her head. “I’m in jail already. Why would I help you and get into more trouble?”

“Suddenly you’re so conscious of doing the right thing. How cute!” Dazai crooned before he gave Alice a sickly sweet smile. “What does it matter now? You’re caught and this would be just another drop in the proverbial bucket.”

Alice stared at Dazai. “I’m assuming I don’t have the option of refusal?”

“Do you want me to keep giving you the illusion you do?” Dazai mildly inquired.

Chuuya dropped Dazai’s shirt from his grasp and ignored how Dazai simply arranged his shirt back properly. Alice watched too and once Dazai finished she spoke.

“Give me the vial of liquid.”

Dazai naturally procured a glass vial complete with a cork stopper, like it was some sort of potion out of a fantasy novel. Alice snorted and allowed Dazai to set the vial into her hand. Chuuya eyed it holding a sigh. No doubt Dazai expected him to manipulate gravity should Alice decide to try and break the vial. Not that Chuuya expected her to attempt something foolish. Immediately as she touched the vial the liquid began to change colour. It turned and twisted from red to blue and then to a purplish colour that Chuuya remembered from earlier. The purple muted and then was bright and finally settled on a pale raspberry colour. She kept holding on the vial and soon the pale colour grew more and more vibrant until, about ten minutes later, the vial was so dark it was almost the deepest red, like one of Chuuya’s wines.

“Here.” She said. “This will take you to wherever you want to go. Just spill it on whoever or whatever you want.”

“If this doesn’t work,” Chuuya said because clearly, he had a reputation to maintain, “you’ll understand why my ability is spoken with whispers.”

“Such a brute.” Dazai muttered.

“I know.” Alice replied over Dazai. “It’s authentic. I don’t have a reason to try and fake anything. Not when he could just return you two in a split second.”

Dazai opened the bottle, “Well, Chuuya?”

Chuuya stared. “Right now?”

“What? Do you want some sort of preparation? Why should we wait?” Dazai asked. “Unless you don’t want to join me?”

A second passed before Chuuya snorted and walked over, grabbing the cloth and the vial from her. “You’ll nullify this ability the moment you touch this cloth. We’re playing it safe.”

“Aw, Chuuya, thanks for not letting all my hard work go to waste.”

Rolling his eyes, Chuuya stared directly at Alice a second later. “This is real.”

“Yes. It is. Now go. I cannot believe I’m saying this, but I’m starting to prefer the silence.”

“Here goes nothing.” Chuuya muttered before he used his ability to float the cloth and the vial, pouring the liquid over the cloth.

Just like the last time, the liquid dripped off the cloth before pooling at the floor in a thick swirl of darkness, like a swamp. Looking at Dazai, Chuuya extending his hand and at the same time grabbed the cloth and tucked it into his pocket. Dazai smiled and grabbed Chuuya’s hand. The vial immediately dropped into the void, disappearing. Chuuya then tugged them forward and stepped into the inky blackness.

The sensation of falling wasn’t foreign to Chuuya but the lack of control hit him. His brain screamed to use his ability, to let go of Dazai and activate For the Tainted Sorrow. Chuuya closed his eyes tightly and kept his grip on Dazai. A second passed that was eternity before they collapsed onto the ground, dirt and dust filling Chuuya’s nose. Coughing, Chuuya looked up.

They were in the ruins of a building. Gingerly sitting up, Chuuya glanced around. Broken glass, destroyed walls, collapsed parts of the ceiling… typical ruined building. Outside Chuuya could see the smoke and fire. The smell followed and the stench of burning bodies and other materials hit Chuuya hard. Coughing, Chuuya stood up and stretched before tugging Dazai to his feet. Dazai brushed his coat and looked out to where Chuuya was looking.

“Hm… this place has more action than last time.”

“Action is the key word.” Chuuya muttered. “Unless something fell apart, I’m assuming the smell of dead bodies isn’t something Komaeda wants.”

“How astute.” Dazai tucked his hands into his pant pockets. “Let’s go explore.”

Gingerly walking out, Chuuya was hit with the sight of a ruined city. Cars, buildings, phone lines, everything imaginable was destroyed or in ruins. The fire in the distance billowed more smoke that caught into Chuuya’s eyes and nose. He winced at the smell and glanced in the opposite direction. More ruined buildings and more destruction. Chuuya wrinkled his nose.

“At this rate we’ll be wandering through a ruined city. Not exciting.”

“I never said this trip was exciting.” Dazai hummed.

“Exploration implies excitement.” Chuuya intoned dully.

Dazai laughed and tugged at Chuuya’s hand, warm fingers barely touching Chuuya’s arm. “Come along. I’m sure something interesting will happen.”

There really was no point arguing. Plus, Chuuya couldn’t return without Dazai’s ability. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Chuuya followed Dazai, who began to hum his morbid double suicide song. Chuuya bit his lip but held his tongue. Nothing he’d say would stop Dazai anyways.

More ruined buildings and soon homes filled the streets. Chuuya glanced around and concluded that they were more in a residential area and most likely not in Towa City. Towa, after all, had massive buildings and towers. This area was the kind of area Chuuya would more likely see children running around had everything not been in total chaos. Turning the corner, Chuuya stopped into Dazai, who was staring down the street. Waddling around the intersection were those Monokuma bots, the ones that they had run into with Komaeda. Only these ones had…

“Riot shields? The hell?”

“Komaeda did say those ones we ran into earlier were the easier ones to take down.” Dazai commented mildly. “But those aren’t a threat to you, are they?”

Chuuya rolled his eyes. “I don’t even need to hit a bullseye to take them down.”

“How confident.” Dazai mused. “Let’s poke around more.”

“Fine.”

They walked down the street, avoiding the destroyed sections or obstacles as best as they could. If something was too big to avoid, Chuuya simply moved it, For the Tainted Sorrow running with ease through his veins. The Monokuma bots (seriously, who designed those? Chuuya wrinkled his nose) were crushed with a flick of Chuuya’s hand. Even when they ran into some of the more interesting ones (the one that crawled like the girl out of _The Ring_ was particularly jarring), none of the Monokuma bots were a challenge. Dazai on the other hand simply allowed Chuuya to destroy the bots, whistling as they walked through the city. Chuuya rolled his eyes and followed, even when Dazai took a few jarring turns through the streets and alleyways. At every turn the city only grew worse and worse with the amount of debris from their surroundings. It was only when Dazai took a right turn past a busted vending machine (for both hot and cold drinks) did Chuuya pause and stare.

Unlike most of the destruction in the area, which consisted of destruction a riot would cause— smashed cars, burning, general vandalism, this area was akin to a warzone. The ground held massive craters, like someone had dropped bombs or grenades. Blood, dark and dried was on the ground and bodies were around the surrounding area, all picked clean by either the birds or by the insects and maggots that came after. The putrid smell of decomposing flesh was thankfully long gone but seeing the whiteness of the bones sticking out wasn’t Chuuya’s ideal scene.

Behind the devastation was a large building that instantly screamed an academic institution. Chuuya gingerly stepped closer and tried to read the faded sign on the front. Nothing. He sighed. Dazai however, glanced around and took a step forward, eyes darting around before settling on the front.

“That door was opened from the inside.” Dazai mused. “Check that panel out.”

Chuuya glanced and didn’t have to see in detail to notice that the door Dazai was talking about clearly was a sophisticated piece. The roundness and heaviness of the door was easily akin to a vault door. Just like some of the doors in the Port Mafia. Chuuya frowned.

“Why would a school need a door like that?”

“Why would anyone want a door like that?” Dazai shot back. “Obviously to keep both something precious inside and something dangerous outside.” He gestured to their surroundings. “I think this qualifies as dangerous. The real question is, what’s inside the school that’s so precious?”

“Let’s go take a look.” Chuuya dug his hands into his pockets.

“Aw, Chuuya, you really are getting into this!” Dazai beamed.

“Sure.” Chuuya huffed.

They walked gingerly through the craters and the picked corpses. When they reached the door, Chuuya stood outside, staring into the entrance. There were no lights and the darkness stretched.

“Don’t suppose you have a light?”

“As a matter of fact, I came prepared. Not everyone is a brute.” Dazai tossed a flashlight in his hand and grinned before turning it on.

“I’m not a brute.” Chuuya sighed but followed Dazai in.

The entrance was smooth and clean with hallways going off in both directions. Chuuya stared as one of the corners turned distinctly while the other one ran a little straighter towards some stairs and to a gym. Dazai glanced and then turned towards the stairs.

“If this is a school it’s a very prestigious one.” Dazai spoke aloud. “No doubt upstairs are where the classrooms are and,” Dazai then pointed down the opposite hallway, “this way is where the dorms and cafeteria are located. We can skip those for now.”

Chuuya nodded. The logic was sound. “So, we check the classrooms?”

“No.” Dazai pointed to the ground. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice right away, given your height.”

“I’m going to kill you…”

“So cruel to always tell me that but never follow through.” Dazai muttered.

Chuuya rolled his eyes but looked down anyways. On the floor was blood, drops of it, as though someone had bled from a singular wound or was carrying someone who was bleeding. The blood trail lead into a room on the main floor, just down the hallway, easily before the stairs. Ajar was the door and despite the silence of the school, Chuuya wasn’t foolish enough to assume they were alone. He leaned forward, fingers twitching with the familiar anticipation.

“Why don’t we do Seeking the stars on a cloudy night?” Dazai asked.

“You’re kidding me.” Chuuya shot a look to Dazai. “That’s a rather passive approach.”

“Cautious.” Dazai corrected. “Now, do go, Chuuya.”

“Right, right.” Chuuya activated his ability and his feet floated a touch off the ground. “Be ready for anything.”

Creeping forward by walking on air, Chuuya pressed himself to the door’s side and with cautious fingers, creaked the door open with his ability, directing For the Tainted Sorrow towards the door. No weapon was flung at them and there wasn’t a scramble of motion inside, so Chuuya took it as a good sign. Poking his head in, Chuuya peered inside. The room was clearly a nurse’s office, with beds, drapes, and a desk. The once pristine nature of the room had long passed but sitting on a bed with a table (the kind that rolled) was a person.

Chuuya stared a moment. The fluffy white hair gave away the fact the person was Komaeda, even with a different jacket and clothing. Komaeda had been humming to himself but immediately stopped once he noticed Chuuya. A glint of metal around his neck shone and a strange glove on his left hand stood out. On the table in front of Komaeda was a pile of bandages and clean blankets that half hid the gleam of metal and wooden handle on the table. Chuuya froze as his brain labeled the object: a hack saw, like the kind found in a gardening shed.

“Uh, hello?” Komaeda’s voice was hollow and warm, like a candle burning in a hollowed out corpse. “Being out here alone is rather dangerous, Mr. Stranger.”

There was something off in Komaeda’s eyes. They stared back, polished, smooth, no light shining. Swirls of something filled the void behind in a turbulent manner. Something was hanging on the precipice and anything could cause that something to snap. Chuuya had seen that look before. When he had first met Dazai and they ran into the soldiers outside the mansion. When Dazai had the gun in his hand…

“I could say the same to you.” Chuuya replied automatically. “And who said I was alone?”

Komaeda laughed and it sounded like razor blades dancing along a vat of acid. “You have a point. I was jumping to conclusions.” He then tilted his head. “Is this, perhaps, a bout of bad luck for me?”

Bad luck? Chuuya stared at him. “What?”

“I suppose you wouldn’t know.” Komaeda only sounded mildly put out. “Anyways, if you came here for supplies, they’re all gone.”

“We certainly aren’t here for anything like that.” Dazai suddenly was beside Chuuya, touching his shoulder.

Chuuya dropped silently to the floor, but the distance was minimal. Komaeda blinked and then smiled widely. “It appears I really did jump to conclusions. My apologies.” He then stood up. “I’m not too sure what to do in this situation. I’ve rarely been able to chat with people but if you don’t mind, I’d like to leave in peace.”

“Wait.” Dazai stepped in. “We’re not here to hurt you.”

“Oh, that I assumed.” Komaeda beamed. “No one’s singular goal could possibly revolve around someone like me. I simply meant that people’s moods fluctuate and perhaps you thought I’d be easy to hurt. I’d rather not. Pain isn’t something I enjoy but if my luck has run out then…” Komaeda shrugged as though the rest of his sentence was obvious.

Dazai’s eyes flashed and Chuuya frowned. Clearly, Dazai had picked up on something. Whatever was being tucked away, Chuuya made a mental note to ask Dazai later.

“This place was a school.” Dazai stated.

“It was.” Komaeda agreed. “Hopes Peak Academy. The place where the Ultimates gathered.” He smiled again. “Now, it’s simply the empty grounds, the ruined remains of the epic battle between hope and despair. You know how some people wish to visit famous war spots, as though they can witness the glory and death of past battles? That’s Hopes Peak.”

Hope and Despair. Chuuya noticed the swirling in Komaeda’s eyes growing darker and darker. Dazai’s sharp gaze snagged on the expression from Komaeda, but that too was tucked away.

“You came all the way here to sight see?”

“Of course!” Komaeda smiled. “Sight see and pick up a souvenir. After all, what’s a trip without a memento?”

Memento… Chuuya stared at the table with the hack saw and the bandages. “A place like this doesn’t seem like the kind to have good souvenirs.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Komaeda disagreed with a polite smile. “Or rather, it would be for anyone else but I was simply lucky.” He then stood up and Chuuya immediately noticed the blood staining the left side of his jacket. “I’m hoping my luck continues, so if you don’t mind? I have places to be.”

“Towa City?” Dazai asked.

Komaeda laughed. “You’re rather intuitive. That’s interesting but yes, Towa City. Towards another battle ground for Hope and Despair. Perhaps, if I’m lucky, I’ll be able to witness the battle up close.”

He then walked across the room and stopped by the door, tilting his head. Chuuya darted his gaze to Dazai who gave another look. Chuuya moved away. “By all means, don’t let us stop you, but if you could answer a question?”

“You’re trusting me to give you information? How exciting.” Komaeda smiled. “What is it?”

“What battle happened here?” Chuuya asked.

Komaeda’s eyes lit and he practically radiated dark energy. “Why, the battle between the students trapped here and Junko Enoshima.”

Junko Enoshima. That was a high school girl’s name. Chuuya remembered the conversation with Komaeda from their first visit, how a high school girl destroyed the world.

“She lost.” Chuuya half muttered.

“Yes! She most certainly did!” Komaeda laughed and twirled. “Good riddance.” He added, his tone taking a drastic dip into seriousness. “I hated her with all my being. She’s attempting to trample on hope, to destroy more of the light in this world. Her existence is merely there to heighten the stakes, to allow hope to shine brighter.” Komaeda then gave the most unhinged laugh Chuuya had heard in a while. “But she’s dead. She’s dead and no longer here.” He added another giggle. “I just had to see for myself, her crushed, ruined corpse.”

Komaeda then leaned in and the madness swirling in his eyes was so thick that Chuuya could taste it. The bitter taste coated his tongue and invaded his senses, a sensation that dripped in the Port Mafia daily. Chuuya swallowed the poison and his lips were stained further.

“Interesting.” Dazai touched Chuuya’s shoulder. “We won’t detain you longer, Komaeda-san. Please, have a safe trip to Towa City.”

“I don’t need safety. I simply need luck.” Komaeda half sang, twirling like a mad ballerina. “And it’s not Komaeda, it’s Servant.” He gave a bow. “Pleasure to meet you. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

He then walked out of the room and no doubt to the entrance and out. Chuuya watched his retreating back before exhaling sharply. A shiver ran down his spine in a dull manner that barely registered in Chuuya’s mind. Dazai on the other hand was already traversing the room, pulling the sheet and bandages off the table. Chuuya walked over and stared. Only years of being in the Port Mafia helped keep Chuuya’s composure.

There, on the table, bloodied and raggedly cut, was an arm. The cut was just a bit past the elbow and the ragged bone and muscle that gleamed in the light of Dazai’s flashlight only made the arm look like a macabre decoration. The arm was also clearly a man’s arm. Komaeda’s arm. If this was his left arm, then the arm under the coat had to be…

Well, that helped solve the mystery of Komaeda’s metal arm.

“He… cut off his own arm.” Chuuya muttered.

“I suppose that’s what he meant by a souvenir.” Dazai dropped the sheet. “If we’re fast enough, we could catch up to him and ask more.”

“We could.” Chuuya agreed, his gaze trailing to the door.

“We could poke around here more.” Dazai continued to list.

“We could.” Chuuya once again agreed.

“But I think, I’ve formed a clearer picture.” Dazai finished. “Going to Towa City would be foolish and a waste of time.”

“Home, then?” Chuuya asked.

Dazai turned and looked at Chuuya with his blank, clean expression. “Has your curiosity been satisfied?”

“Has yours?” Chuuya shot back.

“Perhaps, or perhaps not. Still, it would be fruitless to learn everything. Some things are best left in the dark.”

Chuuya dug into his pocket and pulled out the scrap of fabric and held it to Dazai, touching Dazai with his free hand. “Then, let’s go home.”

“Home it is.” Dazai smiled and reached out for the fabric.

His fingers brushed the fabric and immediately the light from Dazai’s ability engulfed the fabric. Brightness overwhelmed Chuuya and for a long second white completely overtook his vision. Then, the light faded and they were standing back in Alice’s cell. She blinked and tilted her head. Chuuya stepped away from Dazai and took the cloth in his hand, tucking it away.

“That was quick.” She commented. “Barely ten minutes.”

“Interesting.” Dazai mused. “Thank you again for your assistance.” He then looped an arm around Chuuya’s shoulders. “Have fun.”

Tugging Chuuya to the door, Dazai knocked. The guard opened it a moment later and stepped aside, confirming Alice’s claim of only ten minutes passing. They walked in silence out of the building and out into the bright day. Chuuya stared out at the bustling crowd, the intact buildings, and smooth streets. No Monokuma bots roamed the area and death was kept in the quiet corners of Yokohama, not piled on the streets.

“Let’s take the day off.” Dazai suddenly announced. “Let’s buy all the canned crab and sake and then go back to your ridiculously lavish apartment.”

A million things ran through Chuuya’s mind as a retort. Dazai’s shitty tastes in food hadn’t changed. His tendency to shuffle work and not write reports had also not changed. His tendency to also insult everything of Chuuya’s had also not changed. But, as the retorts flooded Chuuya’s mind, he noted the tense angle of Dazai’s jaw and the narrowing of his eyes.

“Sure.” Chuuya agreed, leaning into Dazai. “But I’m picking the sake. Your tastes are shit.”

“Your tastes are just too expensive.” Dazai replied.

“Don’t insult me or I’ll make you buy the sake.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

~

They ended up in Chuuya’s apartment, sprawled on the couch, Dazai’s head in Chuuya’s lap. A bottle of opened sake and a bottle of unopened sake sat on the coffee table along with a box of pastries and canned crab. The pastries came from one of Chuuya’s favourite French bakeries and the canned crab from the local Delicia. In Chuuya’s hand was a cup of sake, half sipped and in Dazai’s hands was an empty cup that he had downed like a shot. Uncouth but so Dazai. Lazily Chuuya ran his fingers through Dazai’s fluffy hair and stared out the balcony doors to the world outside. Sooner or later he’d have to write the report (because Dazai would never do it) and apologise for the lateness of said report. However, as Chuuya sat in his apartment with Dazai, sake, and pastries, he found the apology a task he wasn’t worried over.

“Has Chuuya’s curiosity been sated?” Dazai asked.

Chuuya nearly stopped stroking Dazai’s hair. “I think the answer to that question is clear.”

“Is it?” Dazai titled his head, forcing Chuuya’s fingers through his hair.

“You’re the genius.” Chuuya huffed. “Besides, even if it wasn’t there’s no way to return.”

“Is there?” Dazai asked, staring up at Chuuya.

Chuuya glanced at Dazai. He had his playful smile dancing across his face and a gleam in his eyes that screamed impish. Chuuya ran his fingers through Dazai’s hair again. “You didn’t swipe anything more and even if you did, I doubt we’d be allowed to see Alice again.”

“Smart, smart.” Dazai laughed and reached up to touch Chuuya’s face. “It’s fine. Why chase other worlds when I have my own right here?”

Chuuya’s face burned and he swiped Dazai’s hand off his face. “Don’t say things like that so casually. It’s too early.”

“It’s too early to be drinking but you are anyways.” Dazai retorted. “So, what do a few sweet words matter to you? Especially when I’m speaking the truth.”

“Sap.” Chuuya grumbled.

Dazai’s hand returned to Chuuya’s face. Smoothly he tugged Chuuya down so they were kissing lightly. “Only for you.”

Chuuya snorted but he smiled at the same time. Leaning in he pressed one more kiss to Dazai’s lips sweet and light. The taste of ashes, fire, and the saccharine smoldering remains of Towa City faded. Now all Chuuya could taste was sake, canned crab, and Dazai.

**Author's Note:**

> Bed Cuddling: I am forever weak to this as a trope.
> 
> Alice: I never confirmed the girl's name in part one and I needed a name here. Since I based her powers off Alice in Wonderland I figured I should just name her Alice. Her ability is entirely made up by me too.
> 
> Doc Glasses: Chuuya's nickname for Ango. I also like to think that Dazai's rationality with Ango flies out the window a bit.
> 
> Monokuma bots: If I remember correctly, the Monokuma bots weren't confined to Towa City only. Also I think the Riot Shield Monokumas are hilarious.
> 
> The Ring Monokuma: That's Junk Monokuma who is truly terrifying to me.
> 
> Seeking the Stars on a Cloudy Night: I like making up their codes for their plans. 
> 
> Hack saw: My own personal headcanon that Nagito cut his arm off with a hacksaw so he could replace it with Junko's. I also headcanon he did it right in Hopes Peak.
> 
> Servant: What Nagito calls himself all through Ultra Despair Girls/ Another Episode.
> 
> Delicia: A grocery store chain in Japan.
> 
> Sipping sake: You're supposed to sip sake and not down it like a shot.


End file.
